


Unfaithful

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Off Screen Bill/Fleur, Off Screen Remus/Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is everything she’s ever wanted, but Bill gives her what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written for Ragdoll for the HP Het Taboo fest at LJ. Her prompt was: She is married and so is he. She should be happy and fulfilled -- she married the man of her dreams, after all. But somehow, something is missing and only HE can fill it for her.

Remus thinks she’s meeting an old friend for drinks. Tonks always keeps it vague, and Remus trusts her, so he never asks questions that she can’t answer. It makes her feel guilty for lying to him, knowing she’s violating his trust, but she’s made a tough decision, and she’ll stand by it. She loves Remus, but he just can’t give her everything she needs. It isn’t fair to either of them for her to demand things he isn’t comfortable with, after all, and she doesn’t see the point in giving up something she loves if she’s willing to be the wife he wants in every other way aside from fidelity. Besides, it’s not as if she goes out to fuck any random bloke.

It’s only Bill. It’s _always_ Bill.

Tonks arrives at the rundown Muggle hotel first, securing the key for already paid for room under the name Stubby Boardman, and she snoops around while waiting since she’s early. Bill has the opposite problem from her. Fleur is suspicious and asks too many questions, but that’s his relationship, and Tonks has no opinion on what he does and doesn’t do with his wife. She deals with enough guilt on her own without bothering to take his on her shoulders, too. He’s a grown man who makes his own choices. If he ever decides to call their affair off, she’ll respect that decision, obviously, but she’s confident that he won’t because they tried that before. All it got them was marriages to other people who satisfy most of their desires but can’t give them everything they want. They love each other, even if that love isn’t enough to have a successful relationship outside of the bedroom.

When Bill arrives, he looks stressed until he sees her. Tonks smiles at him and opens her arms. “Sorry I’m late. Fleur’s getting paranoid,” he admits, stepping into her arms and hugging her. “She thinks I’m becoming a gambler because I always say I’m meeting blokes from work for a game of cards whenever we get together.”

“You should change your story before she gets too emotional about it all and causes drama.” Tonks makes a face. She doesn’t know how Bill can stand the mood swings that come with marrying Fleur. They’d drive her crazy. Sure, Remus has a mood swing once a month, but that’s nothing compared to an emotional Frenchwoman. “You don’t want her to tell your mum you’re a gambling addict, you know?”

“No, I don’t, but it’s not that easy,” he mutters, pulling back from the hug to look at her. “Doesn’t Remus ever get suspicious?”

“Nope. If he does, he isn’t talking to me about it.” Tonks shrugs. “I’m a good liar, I guess. I use work a lot, too, though, and he knows my job has crazy hours.” She doesn’t bother mentioning that she thinks he has to know, would almost _have_ to when she comes home stinking of Bill even after taking a shower, but he never says anything, so she keeps sneaking around and hoping she’s wrong because she doesn’t want to hurt him. Bill just gives her something that Remus can’t. Looking at Bill, she smirks. “We can always stop, if you’re worried about Fleur finding out.”

“No,” Bill says sharply. “She won’t find out. We’ve been doing this for ages now, and she’s still not suspicious about me fucking someone else. I’ll think up a better cover story, and it’ll be fine. We might just have to meet at different times for a while because I need to stop the suspicion before it escalates. You know, I think she’d probably kill me if she ever does find out.”

“I can meet whenever is best for you since my schedule is pretty flexible. I’m glad you don’t want to stop because I don’t want to give you up anyway.” Tonks doesn’t bother saying Fleur would never hurt him because he’s probably right. If Remus ever finds out, he’d just be disappointed in her and hurt that she’d cheat, but Fleur is likely to get violent. “How much time do you think you have tonight?”

“I don’t know. I should probably get home within the hour to show her I was listening and to help prevent any further arguments.” He shrugs off his robe and pulls his shirt over his head. “I think we’ll have to make it fast. Sorry, Tonks. I’ll make it up to you next time?”

“You know I like fast.” Tonks gets naked and sits on the bed, bouncing up and down. “The mattress is shite. Where the bloody hell did you hear about this awful place?”

“Sorry for not letting out a room at the poshest Muggle place available,” he says, shoving his trousers down. “This is what I could afford without Fleur noticing the missing galleons. Besides, it has a reputation amongst Muggles to be discreet.”

“Billy boy, a tent in the woods might be an improvement over this place.” She laughs when he glares at her.

“You can pay next time, _Nymphadora_.” Bill is naked now, and she enjoys watching him cross the room to the bed. He’s a handsome man, and she’s had the fortune of watching him grow from a gangly boy into the fit specimen he is now.

“I love your cock.” She reaches out to take it, swirling her tongue over the head before winking at him. “Next time can be a tent in the woods with a few cushioning charms for comfort. So long as I’ve got this cock to enjoy, I don’t really care much about the rest.”

“Good. You can just meet me near Shell Cottage, and I can go for a run. Fuck you against a tree and send you off with my come dripping down your thighs.” He smirks at her. “If you’re that easy to please, it saves me money.”

“Then I can stop in to see your pretty little wife and have a cuppa,” she says, stroking his cock with her hand as she talks. “That’d be fun. Gossiping with her over tea while I’m sitting there with her husband’s come inside me.”

“If you ever do that, I’ll make you sorry,” he warns in a low growl. She loves this side of him, the rough animalistic side that’s always been there but perhaps became a little more intense after his attack by Greyback.

“You’re supposed to threaten me with something I _don’t_ want, Billy boy.” She sucks his cock before he can answer. He grips the back of her head and starts to fuck her face, forcing himself into her throat, and she swallows around him while trying to breathe.

“I’m going to fuck your face first, choke you on my cock.” Bill thrusts in and out a few times before pushing her back onto the mattress. She coughs and wipes her hand across her wet lips while scooting into a better position. When he straddles her, she opens up and takes him back into her mouth, sucking him eagerly. She likes the sting when he slides into her throat, and she grips his arse cheeks as she rubs her nose against the ginger curls surrounding his cock.

When he pulls out of her mouth, she can see a string of saliva drip onto her chin. Tonks licks her lips and rolls over onto her knees, wiggling her arse back at him. “Fuck me. We don’t have time for a lot of foreplay.”

“You don’t have to justify having me fuck you with no prep,” he reminds her, pressing the tip of his wand against her arse and murmuring the necessary charm. She feels cool liquid against her arse dripping down to her cunt, whimpering when he thrusts three fingers into her cunt and another three into her arse at the same time. “You like that, don’t you? Like being so full you can _feel_ it.”

“Tick tock.” She pushes back against his hands, tightening her muscles around him. There’s no use denying something they both know is true. “I want your cock.”

Bill groans. “You’re going to ruin the mood with bad poetry.” He pulls his hands out and positions his cock at her cunt. It feels so good when he fucks into her in one thrust, burying himself deep. He fucks her hard, just the way they both need it, reaching around her to squeeze her tits as he pounds into her. Tonks clenches her fingers into the blanket and pushes back to meet his thrusts, squeezing his cock every time he starts to pull it out. “Fuck. So good.”

Tonks whines on a particularly deep thrust that makes her lose her balance and fall forward on the bed. Her cheek rubs against the awful rough fabric, and she reaches between her legs to rub her clit. “Do it now, Billy boy. Need it now.”

“What do you say?” Bill asks, laughing in her ear as he fucks her harder.

“Please, Bill. Please fuck my arse.” Tonks feels his cock slide out of her, and she pushes three fingers into her cunt as he presses against her arse. It burns so good when he thrusts into her arse, knowing exactly how she likes it. She hears him curse above her, talking about how tight her arse is, and she rubs her thumb over her clit as he fucks her deep. When he comes, he presses his face against her neck and keeps thrusting into her arse. After he’s finished, he pulls out and rolls her over, gripping her wrist and pulling her hand away from her cunt.

“Should make you go home like this. My come dripping out of your arse and so desperate to come that your husband will know what you’ve really been doing, will know you’re only faithful to your lust,” Bill murmurs, moving his fingers into her. He leans down and licks her, his hair brushing against her legs as he uses his tongue and hand to make her come. Tonks rides out her orgasm, squeezing her tits and fucking his face until she’s spent.

Bill crawls up her body and kisses her. She strokes his hair away from his face and smiles at him. “Have time for a quick shower?”

“Probably not.” He sighs and rolls off her. “If we get in there together, I’ll just end up fucking you against the wall, and then I’ll risk Fleur getting upset.”

“Understood.” Tonks rolls over on top of him and kisses him before standing up. “Run back to the wife, Billy boy. Wanna try for Tuesday afternoon? We can meet during lunch to avoid the need for excuses.”

“It should be good. I’ll owl you if something comes up,” Bill says, reaching for his wand and doing a few thorough cleaning charms. He steals a kiss before grinning. “Give my regards to your husband.”

“Cheeky bastard,” she mutters, blowing him a kiss before she goes to the bathroom to shower. When she steps back into the room, Bill’s gone. She gets dressed and uses her wand to dry her hair before she leaves, too. After she apparates down the street, she makes the short walk home. Remus is in the kitchen making soup when she steps inside, and he looks at her with a smile. The feeling of guilt gnaws at her belly, but Tonks just ignores it and walks over to brush a kiss against his cheek. “Rachel and I finished early, so I went ahead and came home. That smells delicious.”

Remus is everything she’s ever wanted, but Bill gives her what she needs.

End


End file.
